The Occult
by FireBlueInk
Summary: Percy feels that there is something egregious when he steps into Half blood High. But when he meets a gang of his fellow Greek history classmates who call themselves The Occult, he knows that something is aberrant. Stranger still is his attraction towards Annabeth, a grey eyed beauty part of the occult. Mystery, fantasy, romance and...occult? Percabeth and multiple PJO pairings. AU


**Please read and REVIEW... This a fantasy slash romance slash supernatural story!**

What is fate? Or rather Fates?

Those hideous old hags who spin the story of our lives with barb wire and thorns because they hate yarn? Probably. Maybe. Maybe not.

Why am I talking about fates? Because this story, my friends, is a labyrinth designed by the three fates and let me warn you, this a pretty dangerous adventure. And if you are not intimidated now, well then read on... But remember, I warned you.

...

Present Day:

Seventeen year old Percy Jackson hoisted his blue bag over his shoulder and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his mother's face. "Love you mom," he said.

Sally Jackson gave her son a worried look, a look that she gave him every time he started a new school after getting kicked out of the last. "Love you Percy. Don't get in to too much trouble baby. Half Blood High is my last hope," she said.

Percy rolled his bright sea green eyes at her as he opened the door and climbed out from the old car. "Don't worry mom. I have a feeling this school won't be so bad," he said and then winked before shutting the door and stepping back.

Sally smiled as she shook her dark hair back and waved to her son. With one last concerned glance she pulled away leaving Percy alone in the parking lot of Halfblood High. Percy looked around his new school curiously hoping nobody had seen a mother drive a seventeen year old boy to school. But then again, he didn't really care because his mother was his everything.

He began to speed walk across the lot to the school's office trying to ignore the curious looks that were directed at him.

"He's hawt," a girl mumbled to her friend as he passed them. Percy couldn't help rolling his eyes. He got that a lot from girls but he couldn't care less. Girls always loved his jet black hair and sea green eyes but Percy never gave a thought to it. After all it was just looks.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice when he walked right into a girl with beautiful blond princess curls and sent her sprawling on the hard cement.

"I'm so sorry," Percy exclaimed in surprise as he reached out to help the girl. "I wasn't looking."

The girl pulled herself up ignoring Percy's outstretched hand and dusted her dark jeans off. "Well then, next time look where you are..." she began angrily but her words died out when her eyes fell on Percy.

Percy himself was staring at the girl because she was stunning. Not just because she was beautiful, which she was but because her stormy grey eyes were hypnotic and he found himself weirdly attracted to her. That and the fact that he had a foreboding feeling of knowing her.

"I have to go," the girl said suddenly, her eyes still locked on him. Percy thought she looked shocked to see him which was pretty weird because they hardly knew each other. The girl whipped around and without a second glance at him, she ran with her grey bag bouncing with each step. Percy stared after her a few seconds before blinking and continuing his walk to the office.

At the office he gave the receptionist his slip and sheets and finished enrolling himself. He was given his new locker and locker number, a map of the school and his printed schedule. Percy grinned when he saw that he was going to take Greek history classes. He didn't know why he had signed up for it but he was excited to begin which was very unlike him. He was dyslexic and reading was a major turn off for him and when he told Sally about wanting to take up Greek she had been skeptical but nevertheless let him do what he wanted.

"New here?"

Percy looked up from his copy of the school map to look up at the speaker. It was a funny looking boy who looked real mature for his age with a sand coloured goatee and shaggy hair that was covered by a baseball cap. He had a friendly smile and his face was dotted woth pimples.

"Yeah. First day here," Percy replied.

"Oh. I'm Grover Underwood. You look lost, I can take you to your first class," he said casually.

Percy smiled. He couldn't believe that a guy would be so nice as to escort him to his class. "Uh sure. I have english first period," he said holding up his schedule. "But I need to find my locker first."

"121A, that would be this," Grover said as he lead Percy to his locker. Percy gratefully did the combination and opened the locker amd stuffed his things inside.

Grover then began to lead Percy to his English class. Percy found himself liking Grover and his funny limp and his goatee. He seemed genuine though nervous which confused Percy. Je didn't understand why Grover seemed so nervous like he was expecting an attack or something.

"Thanks man," Percy said as they stopped outside his class.

Grover nodded with a small smile and he took off to his own class. Percy was still early so he walked in and took a seat at the rear end and tossed his books on the beat up desk. He smirked when he spotted a pencil marking that read "SB+CB = love" and hearts around the words.

"I believe you are sitting in my place," a girl said.

Percy looked up surprised that the girl had walked in without making any noise. She was definitely beautiful with gorgeous waves of silky black hair and lovely blue eyes. "Um, I didn't know. Sorry," Percy said awkwardly as he stood up.

The girl smiled. "No problem. I don't really care where I sit but Charles will be sitting behind this desk and I'd like to stay with him," she said sliding in and sitting on the chair that Percy had just evacuated. "I'm Silena by the way."

Percy thought Charles must be her boyfriend or at least a crush as he toom the other seat to her right. "I'm Percy," he introduced himself with a small smile. He liked Silena. She was sweet. But what really caught his attention was that he felt like he already knew her. Just like he had felt about the blonde girl in the morning. Silena began to say something but the class started filling with students who came inside chattering. Some dropped their stuff on their tables and began talkin while some others were busy clicking away on their phones.

"Silena!" someone called.

Percy looked up to see a big muscular and handsome guy smiling down at Silena. Silena blushed and gave him a secretive smile. "Hey Charles," she said or rather sang.

Charles grinned at her and sat behind her looking like a lovesick puppy. Charles turned to Percy and raised an eyebrow as he assessed him. "You are...?" he drawled.

Percy introduced himself even as he tried to shake off the feeling of dejavu. He again had a very strong gut feeling that he knew the guy from somewhere.

"I'm Charles Beckendorf. But you can call me Beckendorf, no one calls me Charles but her," Beckendorf said smiling at Silena softly.

"You look familiar. Do I know you?" Percy asked him.

Beckendorf's eyes darkened a shade as he studied Percy carefully. But before he could reply the English teacher, Mr. Paul Blofis strolled in and called for turned away and made a mental note to talk to Beckendorf again.

...

Percy was drained as he dragged himself to his last class of the day, Greek history. He was tired beyond measure and he was already hungry, the hamburger he had for lunch long forgotten. He'd sat with Grover at lunch and had hoped to see Silena, Beckendorf or the blond haired girl but unfortunately he saw neither of them.

So he had lost hopes of finding the blonde haired beauty when he strolled into his Greek class. But fates as told had prepared a nice surprise for him. There at the back of the class sat the blond haired girl and with her Silena and Beckendorf. He noticed two guys, probably twins with dirty blonde hair by Silena sniggering at a private joke and a another pretty girl with dark brown hair and earthy eyes rolling her eyes at the boys with a stocky, well built girl. Percy could tell that the seven of them were a tight knit group by their body language and the way they ignored the rest of the students in the class. And I assume I don't have to tell you, but Percy had the same feeling of recognition when he saw the four additional members of the entourage.

Percy carried his books and looked around for an empty seat to sit when the blond haired girl turned and their eyes met. Grey to green, they stared at each other and Percy swore he knew the girl from somewhere but he couldn't think straight. The girl looked away stiffening and leaned towards Silena and whispered something in her ear. Silena too looked up at Percy and studied him carefully and Percy couldn't help shifting uneasily. He didn't know what they were talking about though he did not have to be Sherlock to guess that it was about him.

"Hey, you can sit here," a brunette said batting her eyes at him. Percy gave her a small smile but before he could respond another big stocky girl took the seat. "Nancy! Percy was going to sit here," the girl complained with a pout.

Clarisse glared at Percy and gave him a nasty grin. "He won't mind," she said gritting her teeth.

Percy returned Nancy's glare and moved to the only other empty chair right next to the blond haired girl. "Duffer," he muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately Nancy heard him and she stuck out her foot to trip him. Percy neatly dodged and glared at her again as he sat beside the mystery girl who stiffened and turned away from him like he was boogey man. Percy sighed helplessly as he reached down and tied the lace on his sneakers. When he did so the sleeve of his jacket moved up exposing his star shaped birthmark on his right wrist.

The girl beside him saw the mark and she gasped aloud in shock. When Percy looked at her the mystery girl looked away again but Percy noticed that she looked terribly shaken beyond understanding. He had a very strong feeling that something was very wrong. Wrong with the group of seven kids who were now all staring at him.

It didn't help when their teacher walked in either because the moment his eyes landed on Percy they went as round as saucers. It was like too was freaked out by him, for what, Percy couldn't guess. But he knew one thing, his time in Half blood High was going to be something far weirder than anything else in his life. The fates were definitely at work spending overtime on his story...

 **REVIEW! Tell me this was worth your time and read!**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
